1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, specifically to a money saving system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Penny bank or a money box is the traditional name of a coin accumulation and storage receptacle; it is most often, but not exclusively, used by children. The penny bank is known to collectors as a “still bank” as opposed to the “mechanical banks” popular in the early 20th century. Many financial services companies use penny banks as logos for their savings products. Penny banks are slowly becoming extinct due to the modernizing of young children which encourages them to open a junior savings account, instead of keeping their money safe in a penny bank. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,459, issued to Kim, discloses a coin bank equipped with a recreational function is developed for stimulating an interest in saving money while amusing the children. When a coin is successfully thrown into a target hole, the coins previously thrown and accumulated in the body are drained into a coin bank for storing while performing various amusing events. The coin bank comprises: a body (10) consisting of a target hole (13), a coin receiving part (14) with an open top (11) and a coin outlet (12) for discharging the accumulated coins, a shutter (20) for blocking the coin outlet, a shutter operating mechanism (30), a plurality of transparent pipes (41) vertically extended for supporting the body (10) and used as a coin storing container (40), and a control unit (35) consisting of a driving motor (33), at least one sensor (31), flashing lights (50), voice generators (60) and a dancing doll (70) for performing amusing events.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,231, issued to Willimann, discloses an organizer (20, 60, 90) for personal accessories which is mountable on a wall and comprises a container box (21, 61, 93) with structural members (29, 30, 69, 70) configured to provide shelves and trays and having a plurality of item retention devices including screw hooks (50-52, 75,76) and pockets (55, 83,97 which are affixed thereto for accommodating the assembly, storage and retention of personal accessories in a single convenient location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,915, issued to Hall, discloses an improved portable coin bank having at least one tubular member configured to retain a stack of coins of a particular denomination and for permitting the lowermost coin of the stack to be manually dispensed as required comprising a lower support portion having an inclined bottom support surface having a first U-shaped cut to facilitate removal of a coin and extending more than half-way around the periphery of the tube, a second U-shaped cut in the front of the tube conterminous with the first U-shaped cut, and a pair of parallel slits on either side of the second opening extending upward from the lower support portion and each pair defining a spring member for retaining the stack of coins and permitting withdrawal of the lowermost coin by flexing radially outward. Between the second U-shaped opening and each spring member there is provided an arched portion which serves to prevent additional coins from being inadvertently dispensed as the lowermost coin is withdrawn. In a preferred embodiment, the improved coin bank comprises three such tubular members each for retaining a stack of coins of a different denomination.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2008/0261480, by Chan, discloses an interactive money box fosters the habit of saving in children by displaying animated characters in response to insertion of coins into a money box. Characters may also be displayed in response to failure to insert coins for a period of time or at a given rate.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in application, being difficult to manage, being limited in educational learning, being limited in children educational learning, being limited in saving ability at home, failing to appropriately interact with users, failing to facilitate transfer of funds to a savings institution, and failing to induce positive behavior.
What is needed is a money saving system that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.